Гайд по Эпизодам
Здесь вы сможете найти точный порядок серий в OK K.O.! Давайте Будем Героями. Обор Сериала Пилот (2013) Короткометражки 1 сезон (2017-2018) On March 9, 2017, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes was announced by Cartoon Network. The series first premiered on June 13, 2017 on the Cartoon Network app following the televised airing on August 1, 2017. |"Plaza Shorts" | November 28, 2017 (CN app) March 5, 2018 (TV) | 1044-003 | "K.O.'s Inner Monologue": KO's monologue details his journey to being a hero. "Action News": Dynamite Watkins reports on a day at Gar's. "Life of Darrell": Lord Boxman explains where all the robots come from. "Where in the World is Mr. Gar?": KO, Rad, and Enid try to figure out Mr. Gar's adventure. "Enid vs. Rad": Enid and Rad switch jobs. }} 2 сезон (2018-2019) On December 7, 2017, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes was renewed for a second season by Cartoon Network. The season first premiered on May 4, 2018 on the Cartoon Network app following the televised airing the day after. 3 сезон (2019) On June 26, 2019, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes was announced to have a third season. The season first premiered on July 7, 2019 on TV. Онлайн Просмотр Шоу так же выходит на нескольких онлайн платформах, таких как iTunes, Google Play и Amazon Instant Video, но там вместо привычных сезонов всё разделено на "томы".(Но на Hulu шоу выходит сезонами). Том 1 Путешествие К.О. начнётся в Бодеге Гара - лучшем месте для подготовки героев! С помощью своих друзей, Энид и Рада, К.О. должен защищать Бодегу Гара от злобных роботов...и убедиться в том, что полы вымыты. Он должен уметь ориентироваться в тёмной таинственной комнате, помогать покупателям, и доказать то, что он может быть величайшим героем! Том 2 К.О. уже на своём пути к становлению величайшим героем в Бодеге Гара - он помогает покупателям достигнуть их мечт, помогает своим коллегам справляться со своими страхами, и помогает защищать плазу от злобного Лорда Боксмена! И разузнать, сможет ли он раскрыть потрясающую новую силу в получасовом спешле! Everything’s coming up K.O.! Том 3 Пришло время для жителей Лейквуд Плаза Турбо выйти на свет! Энид объединяется с Рэд Экшн, Денди заменяет К.О. в Бодеге Гара, и Настоящий Магический Скелет имеет самые невероятные приключения с Брэндоном. Погрузитесь в этот героический мир вместе с К.О., которому предстоит узнать больше о загадочном прошлом своей матери, и о роботе-парикмахере, Мистере Логике! Том 4 Всё в плазе начинает меняться! Даррелл теперь глава Боксмора, Рэд Экшн зовёт будущее..и что отстаётся в магазине для Энид? Сможет ли К.О. справиться с хаосом в лице Т.К.О. в своей голове? Этот том ОК К.О.! Давайте Будем Героями подвергнет способности К.О. тесту! Том 5 В мире, где у каждого есть суперспособности, К.О. - новый сотрудник Лейквуд Плаза Турбо, торгового центра, где закупаются герои и падают злодеи. Вместе со своими коллегами, всегда спокойной Энид и неуклюжим мачо Рэдиклизом, К.О. ищет путь, чтобы стать величайшим героем всех времен! Том 6 В этом мире, вдохновленном видеоиграми, K.O. работает в Бодеге Гара, универсальном магазине для всех потребностей героя. Независимо от того, моет ли он пол злыми роботами Лорда Боксмена или буквально моет пол, К.О. решает все с энтузиазмом. Физические носители T.K.O. (V1) Ссылки Категория:А до Я